Dosage units for dosage of different products are known, where the product is either pre-prepared or is being prepared in relation to the dosage itself.
Particularly in reference to, the product being a food stuff, such as for example coffee, some disadvantages with the known dosage units have been shown. These dosage units could for example be coffee grinders or mills, which are adjusted to prepare i.e. grind coffee beans for use in the making of the finished coffee drink.
In recent years there has been a tendency towards coffee and coffee drinking becoming more and more popular and people often enjoy a good cup of coffee in a café or in specialized ‘Coffee Houses’. Coffee drinking has simply become a gourmet experience.
Simultaneously with this popularity increase a need has arisen for the cafés and in domestic homes alike to treat the coffee optimally from a taste point of view. This primarily viewed in light of the fact that the coffee can get a bitter taste, if it is not fresh.
It has proven particularly advantageous that, provided one grinds the coffee beans immediately before these are to be used for brewing, a good taste is achieved.
The coffee bean contains ethereal oils, which after grinding will commence an oxidation. It is by this oxidation the coffee becomes bitter. This means, the more time that passes from grinding of the coffee beans to the use of these the greater the likelihood is for a bitter taste. It must be said, that ground coffee is often sold vacuum packed for the same reason.
It has thus been shown that the storage of the ground coffee gives deterioration of the taste. In contrast to this storage of whole coffee beans does not give the same deterioration in taste as the ethereal oils lie trapped in the coffee bean itself.
A further disadvantage regarding storage of the freshly ground coffee is that it has a greasy consistency by which receptacles, magazines or storage units quickly become greasy. The ethereal oils in this greasy surface will, similar to the rest of the freshly ground coffee, oxidize after a while, which deteriorates the taste of the coffee, as mentioned above. The old coffee, which sticks to these surfaces, gives off some of the deteriorated taste to the surrounding fresh coffee.
It has furthermore been shown that if the freshly ground coffee can get in direct contact with edges or pockets where the freshly ground coffee can (and likely will) stick, this coffee can at a later point in time loosen and be used in the brewing itself. This will result in a significant deterioration in the coffee, which is served to the user.
With the aforementioned popularity increase a need has arisen for the ability to prepare coffee beans and use these immediately hereafter without the freshly ground coffee on the whole coming into contact with surfaces inside receptacles or storage units.
It is becoming normal to serve caffetier coffee in domestic homes as well as in cafés and restaurants. In the homes freshly ground coffee is often used, which has been prepared immediately before the dosage into the caffetier. This domestic coffee grinder or mill has the same disadvantages concerning the freshly ground coffee sticking to the grinder and often the user does not clean the grinder correctly whereby the taste deteriorates. Moreover there is the recurring problem regarding how much coffee should be used for the caffetier in question i.e. how strong should the finished coffee be.
In cafés today there are coffee grinders, which are suited for espresso coffee. In those the grinding is very fine and therefore cannot be used for caffetiers. Often this results in the cafés using ground coffee over freshly ground coffee for the caffetiers. Again there are the disadvantages with the dosage.
Thus, the matter is that all existing coffee grinders require that the person using the coffee grinder first identifies the size of the caffetier, in which the coffee is to be made, then manually estimates the amount of coffee beans which should be ground in order to obtain the sufficient volume of coffee for the caffetier in question as well as finally that the person using the coffee grinder transfers the ground coffee beans to the caffetier.
All existing coffee grinders on the market have furthermore the fundamental problem that the freshly ground coffee is not dosed directly into the caffetier in which the coffee is to be used. In any event, there is some form of storage, which causes the ethereal oils, which are present in freshly ground coffee, to oxidize and the coffee thereby being perceived as “bitter”. Any form of storage of the ground coffee will therefore result in deterioration of the taste.